How to save a life
by smileywinky
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It was inspired by the song of the same name as the title. R&R
**Disclaimer: Characters used in the story belong to J.K. Rowling**

I see him coming towards me looking into his bag. He hasn't seen me yet. If he had I'm sure he'd have taken another way.

He finally raises his eyes up but he's too late. Our eyes met already so he can't turn back.

Soon he's in front of me

"We need to talk"

He looks hesitant like it's the last thing he'd ever want to do.

I hold the door to an empty classroom open indicating that he should enter. He does so painstakingly slow.

I close the door behind me. My palms are so sweaty. I am so nervous.

I take a deep breath and turn to him. He's standing awkwardly in the room.

"Sit down, it's just a talk"

He gives an even more awkward smile and sits.

I walk over to the window. I look out and see students running about or just sitting down and chatting with their friends. That used to be us.

What happened to us? Was it my fault? Or was it his? I'm almost afraid to know.

Maybe this talk was all a mistake. I shouldn't have set this up.

 _'This doesn't even make sense. You really think i would do that?' Hermione screams at him_

 _'You're not above it, are you?' Harry fired back_

 _'I can't believe you would say that. We have been friends for over 6 years and you choose to believe gossips over me?!' Hermione said, her voice filled with hurt 'I have never been more disappointed in my life'_

 _Then she walks out, slamming the door behind her._

"All I have ever done have always been for you. Never against you" I say to him

He smiles sardonically,"you've always believed that you are always right. That you can never make mistakes"

"That is not true and you know it. I know I sometimes make mistakes" I reply instantly, "even though that rarely occurs especially when it comes to you"

"Ever since our first year whenever you rushed without thinking into dangerous situations, I went with you" I remind him

"I never asked you to" he snaps.

I am stunned. I should have expected that.

He wants tough, I can do tough.

"Well, I am sorry I risked my life several times over trying to save you from yourself. You seem to think you are the untouchable messiah diving stupidly headlong into situations. Which on more than one occasion has led to the people around you getting injured or even maimed."

He looks shocked that i would say that. I am too but i just have to get all of these out.

I close my eyes trying to calm down. I came here to solve our issues not cause more problems.

 _'I wasn't trying to sabotage your relationship with Ginny. I was just looking out for you'_

 _'It may have escaped your attention Hermione, but you are not my mother. Stop acting like you are'_

 _Tears gathered in her eyes but she tried to stop them from falling. She wasn't successful._

 _Seeing her cry made his heart constrict. He always hated it. He wished he could put his arms around her and just forget about what happened but it wasn't her first time of doing that. Third year came to mind and even though she had been doing that "for" him also, he wasn't happy with it. If he doesn't put her straight now, he might end up getting the rest of his life controlled by her._

 _'Just...stay out of my business' he said finally and like she did previously, walked away._

"I dive stupidly into situations? Well, miss know-it-all if you are so smart, after getting 'maimed' the first time why didn't you just stay away? Were you afraid you would be friendless again? Unpopular and cast aside? Is that why you stuck around?" He yells.

I guess I started this. Maybe it is my fault after all. A tear falls from my right eye without my permission. I wipe it off hastily. I am not going to cry. Not this time.

His voice blurs into the background. I see flashes of our years together, as best friends. No, closer than best friends.

Will this be how the story ends?

 _Everyone knows something is wrong with the golden trio. That's because they are not a trio anymore. Hermione Granger has been seen walking alone without her usual companions. The rumours about what happened are numerous, from Harry finding out she has been feeding him love potions to her betraying the male members of the trio by having secrets trysts with Draco Malfoy. The only thing the rumours have in common though is that the trio is now a duo._

"Why are you even doing this? Did you call me here to rub in my face what a terrible person i am to be around?" His voice seeps back into my consciousness. "I am done with these. If you can't admit that you are wrong and just stop butting into my personal affairs then we should just stay away from eachother."

My vision is blurring. Where are these tears coming from?

I guess I have been silent for too long.

"Just...forget it. I guess you will never change. I am not that same boy that let you make decisions for him and I guess it's just time to move on." He says, then leaves.

The door slams shut.

Then everywhere is just so silent i can almost hear the tears dropping freely from my eyes.


End file.
